ensayo del 14 de febrero
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: En el instituto de Candy la maestra de Cívica hace el ejercicio del amigo secreto... Y de tarea tiene que hacer un ensayo sobre lo que hizo el día de los enamorados. ¿De que tratará el ensayo de Candy? Desarrollado en tres días (los tres anteriores a San Valentín).
1. Prólogo

O

Mi nombre es Candice White Ardley, y les voy a contar una historia que me ocurrió en San Valentín.

Era nueva en el instituto Braskeville, en primer año, para ser exacta y tenía 15 años. Conocí al grupo de las populares, conformado por Elisa Leagan, y las gemelas Louise y Susana Marlowe. Todos me decían que no me convenían sus amistades, pero a mí me encantaba sentirme aceptada. A la semana de llegar ahí conocí a un muchacho, que iba en el grupo C (pues yo estaba en el A y Elisa, su hermano Neil y Las gemelas en el B), llamado Terrence Grandchester. Era muy guapo, el rebelde que a toda chica le gustaría y además, era de buena familia y con muchos bienes.

Cierto día le conté a Susana y Louise, quienes me aconsejaron: "pregúntale sí quiere ser tu novio..." Y yo, pensando que eran mis amigas, y sin saber que él era el ex de Elisa, le pregunté si quería salir conmigo. Él me contestó: "pues mira, eres muy guapa y todo eso, pero considerando con quienes te juntas… no vaya a ser que me salgas igual…" Eso me destrozo, porque me gustaba de verdad. Por ese entonces era un poco vanidosa y su respuesta me dolió en lo más profundo de mi orgullo de niña bonita. Regresé llorosa a donde estaban esperándome las gemelas, quienes ya le habían contado a Elisa mis intentos de ser la novia de Terry. Elisa me dio una bofetada y me dijo: "¡Zorra!, ¡se supone que eres mi amiga! pero ya veo que prefieres ser un corriente plato de segunda mesa" y desde ese día jamás volví a dirigirle la palabra.

Después de eso conocí a Patty (que era muy buena en todo lo referente a matemáticas), Annie, que era dulce y tímida y Anthony, que era el chico más tierno y carismático que jamás habría conocido. Anthony me presentó a sus primos, los dos hermanos Stear y Archie Cornwell que iban en el grupo B. Juntos formamos una pequeña pandilla. Archie me había pedido salir, pero no me gustaba mucho, pues bebía demasiado para mi gusto.

Pasaron dos años desde que sucedió todo esto. Ahora tengo 17 años y me sorprende que haya sido tan boba como para no darme cuenta de lo obvio. Durante este periodo recibí una que otra carta poema de amor, pero jamás averigüé de quién eran, sino hasta este 14 de febrero.

* * *

**Con más de cinco comentarios subo hoy mismo el primer cap. COMENTEN! xD**

**by: azurecullenpotter**


	2. El amigo secreto

"¡RIINGGGG! ¡RIINGGGG!" sonaba la campana que marcaba el fin del almuerzo.

-¿Qué nos toca?- le pregunté a Annie.

-Mmm, creo que Formación Cívica-

-Pfff, que flojera-

-Súper raro en ti- dijo Patty

-Jajaja, lo que pasa es que hoy es lunes de flojera-

-Jajaja ok, tienes razón- me dijo Annie.-¿Anthony sigue con sus primos?-

-Me parece que si-

-Entonces vámonos. La última vez que lo esperamos nos pusieron un reporte- Caminamos hasta el aula de cívica. Casi todos estaban adentro.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo la maestra, algo enojada. Esperó otros cinco minutos más y justo cuando uba a cerrar la puerta, Anthony entró derrapando en el salón.-la próxima vez, lo mando a orientación, señor Brown-

-No se repetirá, Profesora- La maestra cerró la puerta del aula y pidió silencio. Ya que todo el alboroto se hubo calmado prosiguió:

-Bueno chicos, como todos ya sabrán, está cerca el catorce de febrero.- hubo un silbido general –Como el grupo ha tenido un mejor desempeño que los otros dos, y como además es su último año aquí, como proyecto haremos la dinámica del amigo secreto. Se hará en una urna que tendrá sólo los nombres de las señoritas-

-¿y si alguno es gay? Preguntó un chicho de hasta atrás. Hubo una carcajada general.

-Pues no creo que haya alguno… pero por si acaso, levante la mano quien sea gay- dijo la maestra. Nadie la alzó.-Ahí tiene, joven, problema resuelto. Los chicos elijen un papel y por tres días le dejarán pequeños regalos a la chica que les haya tocado. El 14 de febrero le dirán a la chica que les haya tocado que son sus amigos secretos y esa noche la chica tendrá que preparar una cena para él y su amigo. Escribirán un ensayo de cómo les fue (no todo) y me lo entregarán el día 15 de febrero-

-¿pero, qué no se supone que en el amigo secreto tú lo elijes?, ¿qué tal que a un chico le toca una chica que no le cae bien?-

-esa es la finalidad, conocerse mejor y entablar amistad- dijo la profesora.-

-Entrarán de los otros dos grupos?- preguntó Annie.

-Sí. Lleven un cuaderno y una pluma e iremos al auditorio- dijo la maestra. Quince minutos después los tres grupos del último semestre estaban reunidos en el auditorio.

-¡Silencio!- se hizo oir la profesora- quiero que escriban en un papelito su nombre y grupo (sólo las chicas) y lo pasen al frente- todas se pararon y depositaron su papelito en una urna de cristal. –Ahora los chicos, formen una fila y tomen un papelito- Los tres primos Cornwell se reunieron en la fila. Terrence Grandchester detrás y al último de la fila, Neil Leagan.

-Suerte, muchachos- dijo Anthony, que iba detrás de los dos hermanos. Archie metió la mano a la urna y después de un rato sacó un papelito doblado casi sin cuidado. Lo besó una vez, cuando estaba dentro de su muñeca, y luego lo abrió:

Candice White Ardley.

Stear pasó después. Lo sacó rápido, como si temiera que algo dentro de la urna le fuera a comen los dedos. Abrió el papelito:

Annie Britter.

Siguió Anthony. Le tocó Louise Marlowe. -¿puedo cambiarlo, profesora?-

-No- contestó ésta, cortante.

-Pasaron otros más y luego Terry. Su papel decía Patricia O'Brien. Neil sacó el último papelito que quedaba. Decía Elisa Leagan.-¡Profesora!, ¡no pienso tener una cita con mi hermana!- todos se rieron hasta la maestra. Mmm, usted, Terrence, cambie el papel con Daniel. Hicieron un cambio y Neil quedó un poco más contento, sólo un poco. Por otro lado, Terry maldecía esa estúpida actividad, mucho más porque le había tocado su ex novia. En ese momento daría todo por saber quién era el amigo secreto de la pecosa…

* * *

**Jajaja, me hicieron reir un poco, Hillary y Candy200086, jajaja, sólo por eso publico hoy. Actualizaré todos los días, hasta el viernes y los capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo. Espero y les guste el fic. Besos!**


	3. Una carta de mi amigo ¿o dos?

**CANDY POV**

Al otro día el instituto estaba cambiado: cada vez que pasaba un chico las chicas se juntaban en grupos de tres o cuatro y reían. Había muchos atascos en los corredores, porque muchos estaban más concentrados en qué palabra rimaba con cuál que en ver por donde caminaban. Annie, Patty y yo no tuvimos mucho que hacer ese día, pues los chicos nos se aparecieron ni una vez.

Por su parte, y según lo que me contaron después, mis primos estuvieron casi todo el día juntos.

-¿quién les ha tocado?- preguntó Stear.

-A mí me ha tocado Candy. Pienso escribirle una carta con un puñado de frases bonitas, algunas rosas y un brazalete- dijo Archie.

-Yo he quedado con Louise Marlowe… no me late nada, no tiene suficiente cerebro, ni para llenar un dedal. Además es muy chismosa y si digo o hago alguna cosa, se encargará de difundirlo al máximo-

-Yo me enteré de que quiere tener sexo contigo,- agregó Stear.

-¿Lo ves? no me cae nada. Y si me lo pide la mandare a fastidiar a otro con lo mismo-

-Jajajaja, además todos sabemos que te gustan más esbeltas- dijo Archie.

-Sí, si, como sea, mi punto es que me gustaría tener otra compañera. De cualquier manera, mi nota va de por medio, así que aunque no quiera tendré que hacerle algo e ir a cenar con ella-

-En su cita cuida todo el tiempo lo que bebes o comes, es capaz de ponerle droga a la comida-

-Jajaja, sólo falta que lleve a su hermana a la cita-

-deja de joder, Stear- dijo Anthony.

-Aja, bueno a mí me ha tocado Annie- Archie se puso un poco tenso. –Tranquilo hermanito, jamás te la bajaría… ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y creo que molaría que anduvieran juntos. Le haré una carta, de porqué valoro mucho su amistad, y también valoro que no se faje contigo enfrente de mí-

-También le escribiré una carta a Patty, diciéndole lo mismo dijo Archie-

-jajaja, son ambos muy idiotas, jajaja-

**TERRY POV**

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban, yo los escuchaba atentamente "con que Cornwell es el amigo secreto de Candy… un problema menos, porque ella no lo quiere a él… sin embargo, tendré que esmerarme mucho si quiero impresionarla… ¡Mierda!, aún tengo que escribir la carta para Elisa… Bueno, sacaré una de Facebook…" pensaba. Saqué una hoja color melón de mi carpeta. Prendí el Wi-fi, y en menos de cinco minutos la carta de Elisa estaba terminada, (ya que ni siquiera me fijé en lo que estaba copiando) mal doblada y algo arrugada, pero no me importó. Fuí y la deposité en el casillero de ella, sin mayor miramiento, pues no me importaba en lo absoluto si alguien me veía o no.

**Candy POV**

Después del descanso fui a dejar mis libros a mi casillero y a tomar mi bata de laboratorio y cuando lo abrí dos notas cayeron, junto con un chocolate amarrado a una de ellas. La primera era de mi amigo secreto y decía:

_Quisiera embriagarme con el sabor de tus besos,_

_perderme en el dulce aroma de tu piel…._

_pero veo que es imposible,_

_ya que tu corazón no me lo permite._

_Pero se que dentro de tí_

_existe un espacio para mi._

_Se que dudas de mi amor_

_que todo lo que pienso y digo no es cierto,_

_pero este atrevido soñador_

_solo piensa en ti a cada momento._

y había una segunda, pero no decía quien la había escrito. También era la que tenía el chocolate amarrado. Era una trufa, de buena marca la cual me comí después de leer la carta.

_Al despertar veo tus labios…_

_los cuales me envuelven de locura al verlos,_

_un beso tuyo será la respuesta que pide mi corazón….._

_Calma a este sentimiento tan apasionado y profundo,_

_que perdura dentro de mí,_

_el cual es alimentado al escucharte._

_Al verte se queda clavada mi mirada_

_en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda_

_y esos dulces labios_

_que placen besarlos con ansias._

_Me pongo a pensar todo el día en ti,_

_hay veces que pienso en darme por vencido,_

_y no buscarte para dejarte en el olvido,_

_pero todos mis intentos han sido fallidos._

_Aun así esperare el dia_

_que tu corazon, me permita_

_pertenecer siempre a el_

_en tus pensamientos y en tu mente._

No tenía ni una puñetera idea de cuál carta era la de mi amigo secreto y cual era de la otra persona (que por cierto conocía muy bien mis gustos). Me reuní en los laboratorios con Annie y Patty para contarles.

-Tardaste un poco, Candy-

-Ah, es que, tengo algo que contarles-

-Yo también!- dijo Annie.

-Ok, tu primero-

-Bueno, regresé a mi casillero por una diadema y se cayó una notita. La leí y resulta que sólo es una carta de amistad, así que mi amigo secreto me conoce, el problema es que tengo muchos amigos-

-Jajaja si- dije.

-Ahora dinos tú- me dijo Patty.

-Si bueno, me han llegado dos cartas, pero no se cual es de mi amigo secreto y cual es de alguien más, además, cualquiera de los dos conoce muy bien mis gustos-

-Podría ser alguno de tus primos-

-No lo sé, después de todo, somos primos-

-Lo sé, pero eres adoptada, así que ¿por qué no?- dijo Patty-

-Buen punto, como sea, sé que ninguno de ellos me compraría una trufa. ¿Y tú, Patty?-

-A mí no me han dado nada. Me siento un poco decepcionada, pero eso quiere decir que a mi amigo secreto no le interesa mucho su nota-

-Cierto- coincidió Annie. –Según lo que oí, las gemelas Marlowe se han dedicado a averiguar quién es el amigo secreto de quien-

-No deberían, arruinan la sorpresa- dije

-Si, además de que a algunos les está costando un huevo poder dejar las notas sin que los vean- dijo Annie.

-Jajaja, cierto- dijo Patty

-¿y qué pasa si su amigo secreto les pide otra cosa?- preguntó Annie.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-por Dios, Patty, no te hagas la inocente-

-¿Hablas de… sexo?-

-jajajaja lo dices como si fuera algo malo-

-Eres muy precoz, Annie- dije

-Por lo menos usé protección… y sólo fue una vez-

-Si, a los quince- dijo Patty

-Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué harán?-

-Yo le pegaría una bofetada- dijo Patty.

-Yo simplemente le diría que no quiero ver sus miserias-

-Jajaja tu siempre tan directa, Candy-

-Sí, lo sé, soy yo- le dije.

-¡Señoritas!, ¡silencio!- gritó el profesor y no pudimos seguir hablando.

* * *

**Hola!, espero qe hasta ahora vallan bien. Es la epoca actual y por eso las palabritas y también el uso de tecnologia etc. Mañana subiré el siguiente Cap. Les mando un beso, atrápenlo! 3**


	4. cita quíntuple

**CANDY POV**

A las 10:00 a. m. Del miércoles a todas las alumnas de mi curso nos llegaron los mensajes de quienes eran nuestros amigos secretos. Todas las chicas sabían y la sorpresa se arruinó. Así me enteré de que Archie era mi amigo secreto, y pensándolo bien, la primera carta tenía su estilo, el problema era averiguar a quién le pertenecía la segunda. A su vez, Annie se enteró de que Stear era el suyo y Patty que Neil era el suyo.

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué no recibo nada!- se quejó Patty con Annie y conmigo.

-Jijiji, pobre Patty, te ha tocado el más mujeriego habido por haber- se rio Annie

-y a ti te ha tocado el hermano del chico que te gusta- le dijo Patty

-Chicas, no peleen-

-Pero Candy, ¿cómo haré para evitar mi cita con Neil y sacar buena calificación?-

-Patty por una materia que repruebes no te quedarás en esta pocilga-

-Pero Annie, mis calificaciones son perfectas-

-ya sé, hay que hacer una cita doble, Neil y tú conmigo y Archie-

-Gracias Candy, no sé qué hice de bueno en la vida para merecer una amiga tan buena como tú-

-¿puedo ir?, la verdad no me hace gracia ir a una cita con Stear, sería raro-

-jajaja ok, ¡cita triple para mañana en la noche!- dijo Candy.

-Jajaja, que cosas… ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen Archie, Stear y Neil?-

-No lo sé, espero que no se incomoden demasiado-

-Yo espero que se arte de nosotras y que me deje lo más pronto posible… no me cae nada-

-Ni a mí- dije.

**ELISA POV**

"A esa piruja no le basta con Archie, tiene que ser con Stear y Neil también, creo que no es más puta porque no tiene más agujeros… Ya lo tengo, me agregaré a esa cita excusando que Neil quería que lo acompañara…" Abrí mi casillero encontré la nota de mi amigo secreto. No entendí nada, pues parecía haber sido escrita al aventón, eso me molestó, después de todo, soy Elisa Leagan.

-¡Louise!, ven acá- le grité.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-quiero que me acompañes a una cita quíntuple-

-¿con quiénes?-

-Candy y Archie, Annie y Stear, Patty y Neil, Terry y yo y Anthony y Tú-

-¿y para qué me necesitas?-

-planeo darle celos a Terry con Anthony-

-¿y yo con quien me quedo?-

-con Neil. Seguro se divertirán- dije. Recordando que mi hermano se va con cualquiera.

-Ok, ¿pero y Susana?-

-Son gemelas, no nacieron pegadas a la cintura, así que vendrás-

-Sí, sí. ¿Y qué planeas hacer?-

-Ya verás… de cualquier manera no te lo diría, porque eres tan chismosa que en menos de dos minutos toda la escuela estaría enterada-

-No lo puedo evitar, ¿ok?-

-Sólo has lo que yo te diga durante la cita y no habrá problemas-

-¿Me queda de otra?- Le lancé la mirada de odio más profunda que pude.-Ok, lo haré- Dejé a Louise en los casilleros y fui con mi hermano, que justamente se besaba (o mejor dicho, se estaba tragando) a una chica de dos cursos atrás. Cuando me vio se apresuró a salir corriendo. Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ser Elisa Leagan.

-¡Que te pasa hermana!, si no fuera por ti, tal vez me a hubiera tirado hoy mismo!- me dijo Neil.

-Cállate, no me interesa a cuantas te hayas fajado, ¿sí?, vine para decirte que mañana habrá una cita quíntuple-

-No sabía que ahora salías con varios chicos a la vez-

-¡IDIOTA! No soy tú… y ellos no saldrán sólo conmigo. Irán Candy y Archie, Annie y Stear, Patty y tú, Terry y yo y Louise con Anthony-

-¿Ellas te invitaron?-

-Por supuesto que no. Tú alegarás que querías que yo fuera contigo y yo diré que no quería separarme de Louise-

-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a una cita quíntuple con mi hermana?-

-pues…. Que si no lo haces le diré al director que ocupaste el laboratorio para cogerte a Mimi Parker en lugar de hacer tu "proyecto en equipo"-

-No eres capaz-

-pruébame-

-está bien, sería un pendejo al pensar que no me delatarías-

-Exacto.

-¿y para que llevas a esa chismosa?-

-para ti, recuerdo que hace dos semanas me dijiste que te organizara una cita con ella-

-Creo que te la pedí con Susana, pero da igual, son lo mismo-

-Ajá. Yo quiero darle celos a Terry con Anthony, y tú te ocuparás de Louise-

-SI, Louise mejor que la Nerd de O'Brien-

-Veo que pensamos igual… ¿todavía te llevas con Charlie Stevenson?-

-¿el que me vendía el crack?-

-sí, él-

-Sí, ¿por qué?, no irás a drogarte…-

-Imbécil, no es para mí-

-¿Entonces?-

-No preguntes, sólo consígueme lo suficiente para tres dosis-

-Me imagino que tomaremos cerveza en la cita ¿verdad?-

-A no ser que quieras jugo de limón- le dije, burlonamente.

-Sólo te digo que si combinas Crack con alcohol puede resultar mortal…-

-Sí, lo que digas.- le dije, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Una pregunta más-

-¿Qué?-

-mmm no sé, creo que el viernes tendré más ganas de pasar la noche con alguna rubia de ojos verdes… sabes a lo que me refiero, y no sé, pasar algunos cuantos gérmenes-

-Deja de recordarme que tienes sífilis, es asqueroso-

-A mí me la pegaron, entonces, ¿por qué no pegársela yo a cuantas pueda?-

-jajaja, veré que puedo hacer por ti- le dije, imaginándome que tanto le costaría a Candy quitarse eso. La verdad, con tantas chicas con las que se había acostado mi hermano, no entendía por qué aún se le podía llamar "secreto" a esa porquería que tenía.

-Tenemos un trato, pero si ella no accede a acostarse conmigo…-

-¿Quién, Candy?, yo creo que si consigues lo que te pedí, será pan comido-

-Jajaja, ah necesito que me prestes para unos condones-

-¿y desde cuando te preocupa eso?

-creo que Mimi tiene SIDA-

-los condones no lo evitaran, idiota-

-Sí, lo que digas, sólo préstame el maldito dinero-

-Toma- le dije, azotándole un fajo de dinero en la mano.

* * *

**Hola a toda la gente bonita!, ya terminé el cap. Tal vez mañana publique doble, uno como a las tres y media y el otro como a las siete u ocho. Dejen Reviews plis!, Les deseo mucha suerte mañana! XD**


	5. declaraciones

**CANDY POV**

Por fin llegó el esperado día de San Valentín, ah, me emocionaba mucho, estaba segura de que sería muy divertido. Archie llegó a primera hora y trató de plantarme un beso en los labios, pero yo le puse mi mejilla. Me llevó un peluche, un osito de felpa con un corazón que decía "te amo", y una barra Milky Way. Neil no se dignó en ir a decirle a Patty que era su amigo secreto. Stear por su parte, le dio plantó un beso a Annie en la mejilla y le dijo "gracias por tu amistad". Terry estaba con Elisa, al final del pasillo y me daban muchos celos.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de poder ser la novia de Terry, alguna vez, pues siempre me pareció muy guapo, sensible y muy sexy. Pero él me había rechazado, y eso jamás lo podré olvidar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo y nos quedamos así. De pronto me hizo un gesto, muy discreto, como diciendo "ven conmigo".

-… y creo que por eso es mejor idea hacer el proyecto de cálculo juntos- me decía Archie.

-Aja, ¿me disculpas?- le dije y comencé a Caminar al final del pasillo.

**TERRY POV**

Fui a decirle a Elisa que era su amigo secreto, con la intensión de hablar con Candy después. Quería decirle que o escribía esas cartas y que quería una cita con ella, pero, considerando cómo la traté hace dos años, (y la verdad, desde esa vez no habíamos hablado más que un par de veces y para cosas de la escuela) mis esperanzas estaban por los suelos. Pero no tenía nada que perder, así que lo intentaría de todos modos. Tenía muchas ganas de irme, ya que ella estaba con sus amigos, pero Elisa me dijo:

-Terry ¿podrías llevar estos libros a mi casillero?-

-Sí, mmm ¿te ha pasado algo en las manos?- le mandé una indirecta.

-No, es solo que son muy pesados para mí- sí, era obvio que saldría con algo parecido. Los dejé en su casillero, al final del pasillo y entonces los ojos de Candy y los míos se cruzaron por unos cuantos segundos. Le hice una seña con la cabeza, para que viniera conmigo. Cuando la vi acercarse le dije a Elisa:

-Discúlpame unos minutos- y empecé a caminar a uno de los patios cerca del aula deshabitada de mate. Ella iba unos veinte metros por detrás de mí. Cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos miraba me detuve y esperé a que ella me alcanzara. No dije nada, esperando a que ella lo hiciera primero. No lo hizo. Me giré y me acerqué a ella, pues no quería asustarla. Hice ademán de tomar su mejilla, pero retrocedió.

-¿Qué…?-

-Mmm, ¿para qué me hiciste venir aquí?-

-No sé, creía que así podría alegrarte el día- dije, esbozando una media sonrisa, que yo sabía que a la mitad de las chicas las dejaba sin aliento.

-Eres muy arrogante- me dijo, pero sin mucha convicción.

-como si no te agradara estar aquí, a solas conmigo, sin que nadie nos vea…- volví a acercarme y traté de robarle un beso. Nuestros labios se tocaron, y sentí cómo se estremecía por el contacto de mi piel con la suya, pero volvió a hacerse para atrás. Vaya que la pecosa me lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero yo sabía que no era para menos.

-¿qué te sucede?- me preguntó, un tanto alarmada.

-Nada- dije.

-¿nada?, ¿para qué me has hecho venir aquí?- dijo, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Ya te lo dije-

-bien, si eso es todo…- se dio media vuelta.

-Candy, espera…- la tomé de la muñeca y la hice girarse hacia mí.

-¿qué?-

-perdona, bien, me gustaría que saliéramos-

-¿y por qué?-

-no sé, supongo que porque me gustas, creo que siempre he estado enamorado de ti… podríamos ir a un restaurante italiano y de postre pedir trufas…-

-¿has sido tú?, el de la carta…- sólo le sonreí. De pronto ella rompió en llanto.

-¿qué pasa?-

-¡eres un idiota!, ¿después de rechazarme sin ningún miramiento, ni dirigirme la palabra durante casi dos años, pretendes llegar así como así con el cuento de que has estado enamorado de mí durante todo este tiempo?, ¿acaso tengo cara de idiota?, ¡dímelo!- Ella seguía llorando, y yo sabía que tenía razón. Salió corriendo, con las manos en el rostro. Corrí tras ella, estaba en muy buena forma, así que me costó un poco alcanzarla, pero por fin estuve cerca y la abracé. Ella no se resistió y yo apoyé mi mentó en su cabeza.

-No llores pecosa, me destroza por completo verte sufrir y más sabiendo que es por mi causa… perdona todo el mal que te he hecho… - Cuando estuvo más calmada la solté un poco y ella se giró para quedar frente mío. Me miró a los ojos y yo la estreché más contra mi pecho. Le limpié las lágrimas con un beso, puse mi mano en su mejilla y cuando menos me di cuenta nos estábamos besando de nuevo.

**CANDY POV**

No podía pensar claro, me tenía loca por él, por sus labios, sus caricias, él era la razón por la que suspiraba, me estremecía al tocar su piel, al respirar su aroma… Seguimos así un buen rato, pero la campana del inicio de clases interrumpió nuestro beso.

-Es la campana- dije, separándome por el sobresalto.

-Ven conmigo-

-¿A dónde?-

-Nos saltaremos las clases-

-Se darán cuenta-

-No han pasado lista, es la primera hora-

-Pero están los prefectos-

-No te preocupes, sólo corre- corrimos hasta llegar a un lugar del instituto en el que nunca había estado. Las paredes eran viejas, se les caí la pintura, que tenía aspecto de hace unos veinte años., en unos lugares se veían las varillas, y el hierbajo estaba muy crecido. Se agachó e hizo un escaloncito con sus manos. –Sube- me dijo.

-Pero si jamás me he escapado-

-No pasará nada, sólo será una vez- Lo miré a los ojos y sentí que estaría segura con él. Hice lo que me pidió y terminé en lo alto de la barda. Después subió él, se bajó del otro lado y me ayudó a bajar a mí. Corrimos otro buen rato y por fin, estábamos fuera del instituto. Me propuso ir a su casa.

-¿Y si vamos al parque?-

-jajaja, veo que decías la verdad hace rato, sobre que jamás te habías escapado, pero créeme, no es buena idea ir a ningún lugar como la feria, el parque, los videojuegos ni nada de eso a esta hora-

-¿por?-

-Porque a esta hora los policías patrullan esos lugares, levantando a quienes se saltan las clases-

-Bueno, entonces a tu casa será- jamás había estado en su casa. Ni oído hablar en donde quedaba. O de qué color era. O ninguna cosa sobre ella. Por eso, me sorprendí cuando terminamos en uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad, en una mansión al estilo victoriano con muchos jardines. Se podía decir que era más grande que el insti. La verja era de hierro, muy elaborada y por el jardín habían estatuas de mármol con enredaderas enroscadas en ellas. Me invitó a pasar y entramos a un salón con piso de obsidiana, muebles antiguos y muy caros, jamás en mi vida había visto tanto lujo.

-Que hermoso- dije.

-Gracias… ¿y qué te parece la casa?-

-ya te lo he dicho… ¡engreído!, le decía hermoso al salón, no a ti-

-jajajaja, si como no. ¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Mmm sí, porque no.-

-Ahora vengo, estás en tu casa- Salió por una de las puertas laterales y me quedé sola en la espaciosa habitación. La curiosidad me mataba, pero no quería causar una mala impresión. Me puse a recorrer la habitación, muy espaciosa, con algunos cuadros de quien sabe quién. Llegué a un ventanal cerrado. Descorrí el cerrojo y me asomé a afuera. El espectáculo era maravilloso. Era como un paraíso terrenal, quien lo hubiera imaginado en pleno Chicago. Terry llegó al poco rato con dos vasos de limonada, porque a decir verdad, aunque apenas eran las nueve hacía mucho calor. Tomé un trago y dejé el vaso en la mesita. Terry me miraba.

-¿qué te apetece hacer?-

-No se…-

-Podemos subir a la biblioteca o al salón de videojuegos…-

-¿por qué no salimos al jardín?-

-Al jardín será- Me tomó de la mano y sentí una descarga eléctrica. Nos pusimos debajo de la sombra de un árbol a observar el cielo. Fue la cita más perfecta que jamás había tenido. Casi no hablamos, nos miramos por largo rato a los ojos y casi sentí como si viera su alma, para no haber dicho gran cosa, nos entendíamos muy bien, sin palabras. Pronto, sin darnos cuenta, eran ya las tres de la tarde. Comí en su casa y resultó que era un excelente chef. –jajaja, preparé cinco porciones y sólo queda media-

-Tú tienes la culpa por cocinar tan delicioso… además te has comido una- le dije.

-Sí, y las otras tres y media… engordarás-

-Que dices, yo no estoy gorda-

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso… si tu engordas, yo lo hago contigo- Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Me llevó a mi casa a eso de las cuatro. En la puerta me robó un beso y me sorprendió aún más encontrarme a mí misma colgada de su cuello. Después de un rato nos separamos, de muy mala gana. –¿Te gustaría salir el sábado?-

-Si… ¿tienes que ir a la cita con Elisa, verdad?-

-Sí, me dijo que iríamos a una quíntuple cita, pero no me dijo con quienes-

-Jmmm, espero que te diviertas mucho-

-Pues yo no te dejo divertirte con Cornwell… jajaja sólo recuerda que ahora eres mi novia-

-y como olvidarlo- le sonreí y nos dimos otro beso.

-Tengo que irme-

-hasta mañana- me mandó otro beso con la mano, subió al deportivo de su padre y se fue a toda velocidad por la avenida. Entré a mi casa y me puse a ver la tele. Tenía 10 minutos sentada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, pero se fue la luz en mi casa... :P, pero aquí está el cap... tal vez suba otro más tarde, eso si, antes de las nueve. Espero que hayan tenido suerte hoy, yo no mucha, pero me fue bien, adiós.**


	6. en el antro

**CANDY POV**

Me levanté y fui a abrir. Annie y Patty estaban paradas en el umbral, con cajas de contenido misterioso y unas bolsas que parecían llevar ropa de la nueva colección de Sexy Jeans. No esperaron invitación para entrar (claro, que habían ido a mi casa unas mil veces) y fueron derechitas a mi habitación. Apagué el televisor y las seguí.

-Ok, tienes que contárnoslo todo-

-¿de qué hablas, Annie?- le pregunté.

-¿Cómo?, que no has visto tu muro en Facebook?- me preguntó.

-¿o todos los tweets que tienes?- agregó Patty

-¿por qué?-

-eres la noticia de todo el insti-

-¿por qué?-

-no lo sé, ¿será tal vez porque te escapaste todo el día con el rebelde y más guapo chico de toda la jodida escuela?- me dijo Annie

-No es verdad… al menos no todo lo que dijiste- me excusé.

-¿y entonces cómo fue?- me preguntó Patty.

-mmm, pues me llevó aparte y hablamos, nos besamos y luego él se quería escapar y yo quería estar con él, así que fuimos a una de las paredes al fondo del colegio, saltamos la barda y ya-

-eso ya lo sabemos, bueno, lo de cómo se escaparon no, pero si sabíamos que se habían ido juntos- dijo Patty.

-Lo que a mí me interesa es qué hicieron todo el día, digo, cuando notamos tu ausencia eran las nueve y te separaste de nosotras como ocho y cuarto- me dijo Annie

-ah, fuimos a su casa y paseamos por los jardines-

-¿Cuántas veces se puede recorrer un jardín sin aburrirse?- preguntó Patty

-si es el de su casa, muchas, creo que es más grande que el insti-

-¿enserio?, wow, que afortunada, te odio!- me dijo Annie, y me lanzó una almohada.

-jajaja y ¿qué pasó en la escuela?-

-no gran cosa, ningún profe se dio cuenta de tu ausencia ni de la de él, porque aún no habían pasado lista, pero los alumnos son arena de otro costal- dijo Patty

-Sí, Elisa estaba que echaba humos- dijo Annie

-también Archie y otros chicos más- Patty estaba exaltada.

-jajaja no lo sabía, además me la pasé muy bien en su casa como para preocuparme de eso-

-¿y llegaste a comer aquí?- me preguntó Patty

-no, el hiso de comer… en muy buen chef-

-quien lo hubiera imaginado- dijo Annie

-¿y en qué terminó la cosa?, ¿salen juntos?-

-pues se podría decir que si-

-¡AHHHHH!- felicidades!- me dijo Annie y me abrazó.

-¿y que son todas esas cosas?- pregunté

-Ah, se me olvidaba lo más importante… ¿recuerdas que iríamos a cita triple?, bien, pues como Neil es pareja de Patty no quería ir sólo, así que invitó a su hermana y Elisa a su vez invitó a Louise con Anthony- dijo Annie.

-Exacto, así que seremos Annie y Stear, Elisa y Terry, Louise y Anthony, tú y Archie y Neil y yo-

-¿y en qué restaurante cabremos todos en una sola mesa?- pregunté.

-no iremos a un restaurante, iremos a un antro-

-¡Patty!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, sabes que odio los antros-

-Iremos acompañadas-dijo Annie

-aun así no me gusta la idea-

-sí, sí, quéjate todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiaremos de opinión-

-sí, pero eso no me contesta a mi pregunta-

-ah cierto, en las cajas hay maquillaje, joyas y trajimos varios conjuntos-

-¿para qué?-

-para arreglarnos-

-pero si sólo es una cita-

-¡Candy!, ¿Cómo que sólo es una cita?, es _la cita _y tienes que verte bien-

-sí, también trajimos condones-

-Annie!-

-Sólo es por si acaso-

-jmmm, no sé- pero está bien, vamos- Así, después de unas dos horas de tortura, cruzamos el umbral de mi casa, arregladísimas. Cuando llegamos al antro Terry, Elisa, Louise y Neil estaban en una mesa. Stear, Archie y Anthony estaban en la barra, esperándonos. Nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

-Hola Candy- me dijo Archie y me abrazó de la cintura.

-Hola… ¿quién más nos acompaña?-

-Nadie, Anthony ha venido con Louise, pero luego llegó Neil esperando a Patty y Anthony se vino con nosotros, así que Neil y Louise están solos- me dijo Archie.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta que Terry y Elisa están en la misma mesa, no?- le preguntó Patty. Archie se giró y se quedó estupefacto al comprobar que lo que decía Patty era verdad.

-Vamos hacia allá- dijo Stear. Todos se sentaron enfrente de sus parejas, así que quedamos Terry y yo, Elisa y Anthony, Patty y Stear, Annie y Archie y Neil con Louise, estos dos últimos, que estaban tan ocupados explorando sus bocas no se percataron de que acabábamos de llegar. Fue un rato un tanto incómodo, porque Terry jugueteaba con mi cabello, dejando a Archie de lado. Al final Archie comenzó a hablar con Annie y cuando menos me di cuenta se estaba besando. Stear invitó a Patty a baila r así quedamos Archie y Annie, Neil y Louise y Anthony con Elisa, pero estos dos últimos no hablaban ni nada.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó Terry-

-Si- fuimos cerca de donde estaban Stear y Patty. Comenzamos a girar, pero luego nos detuvimos al otro lado del antro, para besarnos.

**ELISA POV**

Candy se había ido con mi cita. Tenía que actuar. Mi estrategia de darle celos a Terry con Anthony no me había funcionado, así que no le presté la menor atención.

-Creo que me voy, Elisa. Nos vemos- me dijo Anthony y se fue. Un problema menos.

-Louise, ya despégate de mi hermano- Ella, de mala gana, hizo lo que le ordené. –Neil, ¿tienes el crack?-

-Toma- me dijo, pasándome una bolsita por debajo de la mesa. Pedí un bloody mary, y unos cigarrillos marlboro premium black, los favoritos de Terry y sustituí el tabaco con un poco de crack.

-ya has hecho tu parte, puedes llevártela- le dije a mi hermano. Louise era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que hablaba de ella. Terry regresó al poco rato, junto con Candy.

-Terry ¿no quieres un bloody mary?, lo pedí especialmente para ti-

-Gracias Elisa- se lo tomó sin dudar, buena señal. De pronto se me quedó viendo, y por una milésima de segundo creí que había descubierto mi plan. Pero eso era imposible.

-¿toma un cigarrillo?-

-¿Qué marca son?-

- marlboro premium black-

-Gracias.- tomó su encendedor, prendió el cigarro y se quedó viendo el humo que salía. Lo apagó y se me quedó viendo. De pronto me dio una cachetada.

-¿qué te sucede?- le pregunté, haciéndome la inocente-

-este cigarro tiene Crack-

-no es verdad-

-entonces fúmalo- mierda, me había atrapado.-imbécil, ¿para qué querías drogarme?- no le contestaría. Me le quedé viendo, agarré mi bolso y salí, indignada.

**CANDY POV**

No podía creer que Elisa intentara drogar a Terry.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- le sugerí.

-Sí, vámonos- Me quería despedir de Annie y Patty, pero se veían muy ocupadas, así que sólo salí. A Neil y Louise no se les veía por ninguna parte. Terry iba a abrirme la puerta de adelante. Me le adelanté y en el asiento de adelante, encontré unas bragas victoria secrets. Terry me miraba, no sabía qué hacer. Me sentí como una idiota y lágrimas de humillación brotaron de mis ojos.

-Candy, no es lo que crees…-

-¿no?, ¿entonces qué es?-

-no se… te juro que yo jamás haría algo así…-

-Si claro, ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices a otra?-

-Candy… creo que se de quien son…-

-Ah, ¿enserio?- le dije, sarcásticamente.

-Sí, son de Elisa… dios, pero que descarada. Espera, ya vengo… no, mejor ven conmigo- Terry sacó una bolsa de papel y metió las bragas. Fuimos a la parada del autobús y encontramos a Elisa. –Toma- le dijo Terry, tendiéndole la bolsa.

-Pensé que la querrías de recuerdo- le dijo ella-

-zorra- dijo Terry y se dio media vuelta, jalándome consigo. Entramos a su deportivo y Terry sacó su iphone 5. –Espera un segundo- me dijo. Marcó un número y mientras estaba en espera me miró, temiendo que yo me fuera. Yo había dejado de llorar.

-Hola, habla Anthony- dijeron en la otra línea.

-Anthony, quiero que le expliques a Candy con detalle que hicimos desde que te recogí con Louise- Terry me pasó el teléfono.

-¿hola?- dije, con la voz temblorosa.

-No sé qué pretende Terrence, pero te explico, pasó por mí y Louise, luego fuimos a la casa de Elisa y Neil y se subieron atrás con Louise y Terry y yo adelante. Llegamos al antro, nos sentamos y como a los diez minutos llegaron ustedes- Le di el celular a Terry.

-gracias Anthony, nos vemos mañana- le dijo y colgó. Me volteó a ver y dijo: -¿lo ves?, no ha pasado nada-

-Lo lamento, es solo que…- comencé, pero me cortó con un beso.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita!, perdonen la tardanza, pero apenas lo escribí. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews plis. bye**


	7. mi ensayo

**TERRY POV**

-Buenos días a todos, sentados- dijo la maestra de cívica.-Bien, quiero que pongan en el escritorio sus ensayos. Como regalo de San Valentín hoy tienen la clase libre y los tres mejores ensayos tendrán un punto extra- Anthony estaba con Stear y Patty, Annie y Archie y Karen Claise, que estaba en la misma clase. Cuando se percató de mi mirada me hizo señas de que fuera a donde estaba. Tomé a Candy de la mano y fuimos a un rincón. Jalé dos sillas, una se la ofrecí a Candy y cuando ella se sentó yo me senté en la otra silla.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué querías que le dijera a Candy que hicimos después de que nos recogiste a Louise y a mí?-

-Ah, eso, bien. Elisa dejo "olvidadas" unas bragas en el asiento delantero de mi deportivo y Candy pensó que yo la engañaba, pero gracias a ti aún estoy con ella- dije y me volví a verla, sonriente.

-Wow, ella es más mala que el diablo-dijo Karen.

-Sí, y qué hicieron después- dijo Candy, mirando a sus amigas.

-No gran cosa, ahora salimos- dijo Annie mirando a Archie.

-Igual nosotros- dijo Patty agarrándole la mano a Stear.

-¿Y sobre qué escribieron su ensayo?- preguntó Patty.

-Pues contamos todo, desde que fuimos a tu casa y que luego las parejas se mezclaron, etc.-

-jajaja, también puse lo de las bragas en el deportivo de Terry-

-jajaja, Elisa será el hazmerreír- dijo Patty

-no creo, después de todo, no hay nadie que no separa que es una Zorra- opinó Annie, con mucha razón.

-Creo que a la maestra no le gustará-

-De hecho, tal vez nos truene-

-espero que no- dijo Candy.

-Anthony, ¿tú en donde estuviste toda la noche?- pregunté.

-Me harté de Elisa y salí. Por casualidad me encontré a Karen y la invité a mi casa-

-Ja, espero que se la hayan pasado bien-

-¿y Louise?- le pregunté, a decir verdad no la vi hoy en el descanso.

-no sé ni me importa-

-haces bien-

-Una de mis primas trabaja en ese lugar- dijo Karen.

-¿y?, ¿qué te dijo?-

-que Neil le pidió un cuarto, se la cogió y la botó-

-que malo- dijo Patty.

-espero que a esa pobre imbécil no se le haya pegado la porquería que traía él en el pito-opinó Karen

-Es tan idiota que estoy casi segura de que así fue-dijo Annie

-pobre, seguramente Elisa le dijo que lo hiciera- Candy parecía indignada. No sé por qué, ya que ella y Louise no se llevaban bien, pero sólo las chicas se entienden.

-Espero obtener ese punto- dijo Archie.

-Yo también- Todos sabían que ni Karen ni Archie eran los mejores estudiantes, pero casi siempre pasaban con notas ni tan buenas ni tan malas.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo la maestra, que había terminado de leer los ensayos –primero que nada, hay ensayos que ni siquiera terminé de leer, ya que eran un asco. Segundo, algunos ensayos tienen correcciones de ortografía que tendrán que pasar en limpio. Tercero, hay cuatro ensayos, en lugar de tres, que creo que se merecen el punto. El primero, del señor Terrence Grandchester, por la única forma de narrar los hechos, además del interesante contenido. El segundo, de Archivald Cornwell, por esa desinteresada manera de contar los sucesos. Tercero, de Patricia O'Brien, que siempre me entrega excelentes trabajos, y el cuarto y último, de Alistair Cornwell, que tiene abundante vocabulario- La maestra repartió los trabajos.- Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.- dijo y salió del salón. Tomé mis cosas y esperé a Candy afuera del salón. Como era la última hora comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-Déjame ver tu ensayo, ¿sí?- me pidió mi novia.

-Toma-

-Debe ser un trabajo muy bueno si te nombró primero-

-Lo hice yo-

-jajaja tú siempre tan modesto-

-sí, esa es otra de mis cualidades- ella abrió mi ensayo y comenzó a leerlo. Estuve muy atento a cada una de las expresiones que hacía mientras leía. Cuando terminó solo me dio un veo y dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante. -¿a dónde vas?-le pregunté.

-a mi casa, tengo que corregir mi ensayo-

-entonces te veo el lunes-

-sí, hasta luego- dijo y se fue corriendo por a calle, iba tan apurada que se le olvidó que yo tenía el deportivo y que la podía llevar más rápido que sus piernas.

**CANDY POV.**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, boté las llaves en el sillón y subí a mi cuarto. Prendí la laptop y abrí el documento de Word donde tenía mi ensayo. Escribí lo siguiente:

_Hoy es 15 de febrero, la maestra ha calificado los ensayos y Terry me dejo leer el suyo. Me quedé sin habla mientras lo leía, pues en una parte de su ensayo me mencionaba, como su todo, la cosa más increíble que le había pasado en la vida, como "mi ángel personal que ha venido a rescatarme de mis demonios personales" para usar sus palabras. Ahora mi ensayo está completo._

Imprimí la hoja y la anexé a la carpeta de mi trabajo, pensando que era la chica más afortunada de todo el universo.

* * *

**Saludos, aquí se termina esta historia de ****especial de San valentín, gracias a:**

**evagrandchester, Candy200086, Hillary, VARP02, Lady Anny A, Guest, Delyblue, Arita, Yomar, Ara, gianny17, candice 1981, saragranchester, Mia Londono, Arual, Edeny Grandchester, lupita1797, y a todas las demás que han leido mi historia. GRACIAS!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, las quiero! **

**PD: aprovecho para decir que ya sacaré el primer cap de "volverte a amar" la continuación de "Romeo y Julieta en el colegio San Pablo"**


End file.
